


John plays Slenderman

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Computer Game, Slender, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred





	John plays Slenderman

John as hunched over his computer, his palms sweating. He hadn’t had anything else better to do than play Slenderman on Halloween night, so there he was. He had collected 5 of the eight notes and had yet to see Slenderman in the trees around him, but he knew he would show up soon. He took a deep breath and continued searching the forest, scanning the area with his flashlight, and there it was the 6th note. Slowly he made his way over to it. As soon as he reached it, he heard a noise behind him. He froze. It definitely was not a good idea to be playing this in the dark on Halloween; his mind was playing tricks on him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. Slowly he turned his head and let out a scream.

            “SHERLOCK!! What the hell?” he gasped.

Sherlock was bent over in a fit of laughter. “I’m so sorry John, I just couldn’t resist.”

            “Its not funny, you could have given me a heart attack.” John breathed out, once the shock wore off.

            “I highly doubt that John, but contrary to your belief, it was immensely funny.” 


End file.
